I'm sherlocked too
by Rachel V.K
Summary: Le point de vue de Jim lors de son arrestation et interrogatoire par les hommes de Mycroft. OS.


**I'm sherlocked too...**

* * *

_"... et vous l'avez interrogé ?"_

_"Pendant des semaines. Il ne voulait rien nous dire. Il demeurait là, fixant les ténèbres. Il s'est uniquement un peu ouvert lorsque je..."_

* * *

C'était arrivé en plein aéroport. Bondé. Suant. Résonnant de sons plus ou moins synthétiques.

Il aurait pu être un costard cravate comme tant d'autres. Seulement... il portait un nom, un nom qui intéressait fortement le gouvernement sous toutes ses formes. Et dans ses poches, il était censé avoir l'objet convoité : la clé qui permettait d'ouvrir toutes les portes.

Moriarty était couronné avant même d'être autoproclamé roi !

L'opération avait été réalisée très rapidement : escorté jusqu'à une berline sombre, jeté sur la banquette arrière, serré par deux gorilles armés, voici notre bout d'homme en route pour quelque souterrain secret où l'on prendra grand soin de lui.

Oh, bien sûr, il aurait pu plaisanter en demandant s'il y avait un service 3 étoiles à bord de ce trou à rat de luxe mais il demeurait résolument muet. Après tout, l'enlever ainsi était un crime de lèse-majesté ! et en tant que seul détenteur d'une arme aussi puissante et sophistiquée, il se devait d'adopter un minimum de dignité ! il ne pouvait donc plus, dès lors, se mêler aux petites gens. Ils étaient tout simplement des fourmis, des cafards !

Il y eut la fouille au corps. Sans ménagement.

La mâchoire de Jim demeurait fixe, comprimée.

Un petit sourire intercepté presque fugacement lui donna envie de se déchaîner contre le monde ; son sort amusait un de ces vermisseaux ! Paraissait-il faible à ce point ?

L'aîné Holmes se cachait. Jim en était certain. "L'homme de glace" était dans ces murs.

Et le défi de Jim était de le faire apparaître. Par tous les moyens.

Il n'était pas encore parvenu à anéantir le cadet ? qu'à cela ne tienne... son frère lui offrait les meilleures possibilités pour ce faire !

Le cerveau brillant de Jim tournait à 100 à l'heure. Une autoroute de données, une galaxie de neurones, un point nébuleux de cellules grises. Il n'avait pas besoin d'armes. La nature humaine, il la connaissait par coeur. Il avait appris très jeune de quelle manière manipuler les gens, l'individu ne l'intéressait pas s'il ne pouvait pas lui servir et le contrôler. Et le monde grouillait de potentiel. Cependant, ils étaient tous ennuyants. Les êtres de qualité se faisaient rare, c'était la disette...

Autant dire que Jim ne comptait pas cracher sur l'occasion qui se présentait hardiment à lui !

Le Fred Astaire du gouvernement n'avait sans doute pas digéré que Jim ait fait capoter un de ses plans en alliance avec d'autres pays membres et visant à démonter des actions terroristes.

Les murs suintaient sa présence.

Et Jim demeurait muet.

Ils allaient jouer gros avec lui. Ils l'avaient enfin entre leurs mains et les sales pattes se posèrent sur la peau blanche et délicate du cerveau.

Ils n'avaient pas discuté longtemps.

Jim ne sentait plus ni la faim ni la soif. Il se déconnectait également de la douleur face aux traitements qui s'enchaînaient.

Il n'était plus là, il était ailleurs, inaccessible, à 2000 années lumières de ces imbéciles, dans une autre sphère.

Sa douleur et sa frustration se matérialisèrent cependant sous les traits du cadet Holmes.

Sherlock.

Le prénom martelait la tête de Jim comme un marteau piqueur tandis que sa joue se prêtait aux gifles à répétition.

Assis sur cette chaise vissée au sol, en maillot de corps et pantalon, le corps couvert de crasse, de sang et de sueur, Jim ne sentait rien ; détaché de son corps.

Le consultant criminel avait les pensées ailleurs. Sur Holmes junior. Toutes ses pensées étaient criblées sur lui.

Les coups redoublaient. Mais Jim fixait l'horizon, muet. Son attitude décontenançait.

Oh, il serait bien assez temps, une fois libéré, qu'il aille se vautrer dans le bousier luxueux offert à tout homme de sa trempe. L'argent ouvrait toutes les portes, permettait tous les caprices. Car libéré, il le serait. Ils n'avaient rien contre lui. Pas la moindre preuve digne d'un chef d'inculpation !

Indépendamment du fait qu'il vouait à présent une haine sans borne à l'égard de Sherlock et qu'il sentait que l'heure de lui brûler le coeur pour n'en laisser que quelques vagues cendres à dispercer approchait à grands pas, Jim suppliait mentalement le gouvernement de se montrer. Il lui fallait la brebis gâleuse de la famille, cet homme qui était le sceau et qui le conduirait droit sur son cher petit frère !

"Montre-toi... tu sais que tu n'as pas d'autres solutions... viens..."

Derrière le miroir sans tain, des yeux observaient, dubitatifs, indécis quant à l'alternative à prendre. Il épiait, ce foutu rat à la solde de Sa Majesté !

Sherlock. Sherlock. Sherlock. Sherlock. Sherlock. Il gravait le prénom de son malheur sur toutes les surfaces se présentant à lui lorsque la porte s'ouvrit soudain.

Alors que les gouttes de sueur perlaient du front large trop habitué à penser, les lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire de triomphe.

Cette fois, Jim allait se faire les deux Holmes à la fois ! Il leur devait bien ça...

FIN.


End file.
